


Entangled

by vamptramp0348



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Deception, Empath, Engagement, Falling In Love, Fear, Forbidden Love, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Lies, Love Triangles, M/M, One Shot, Regret, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: AU where Will Graham is engaged to Dr. Frederick Chilton but finds himself thinking of another, Hannibal.





	Entangled

Frederick watched his fiancé's facial expressions through full length mirror as he straightened his tie "Will please stop with this silly pouting, I do not make many demands of you..."

　

"No because you have learned how utterly useless it is Frederick" Will smirked putting on his dress jacket.

　

Frederick let out a huff as he straightened his shirt out "It is just one dinner party"

　

"With a man you absolutely abhor. Tell me, when is this pissing contest between you and Dr. Lecter going to end? I feel like a ping pong ball being batted between you both. I work with him quite a bit as Jack has asked him to help consult on cases quite frankly I'm just about had enough of him but you...you my dear Frederick just love any chance you get..."

　

"Look if I can leave my personal disdain for Dr. Lecter out the door for an evening then so can you. Besides it's just a little professional rivalry nothing serious"

　

Will rolled his eyes shaking his head Frederick had recently written another book and he wanted to go to the dinner party just to boast about it and the many others he has written. What he fails to mention while being a braggart is how he gets Will to assist him in the painstaking details by having him interview the subjects of his books. He was using Will just as much as Jack Crawford was but both claimed it was for a greater good but all it left Will feeling was drained. But he would put on his best outfit and show up on Frederick's arm like a pretty little handbag and he would pretend to laugh at Frederick's jokes even though he absolutely hated them. If he were being honest he wasn't in love with Frederick at all at least not anymore.

　

In the beginning Frederick was wowed by Will and set out to woo him and it worked Will was smitten until Frederick revealed the true nature of courting Will was to tap into his gift. He didn't know why he stayed or perhaps he did but he didn't want to say it out loud it wasn't until Hannibal Lecter came into his life it was uncovered and left Will feeling exposed.

　

One evening they were in Hannibal's office going over the profile of their unsub and Will remarked that the killer was impotent, it was very textbook but he was tired and grouchy with Hannibal who was trying to rattle him "I can certainly see Frederick's influence on you but then again you have to listen to him day in and day out, some of his mediocre dribble was bound to get into your mind. A shame really"

　

Will sneered at him sitting across "That wasn't Frederick I just wanted to stick it to you. To be fair you've been poking at me. It's not a wonder Frederick cannot stand you"

　

Hannibal smiled "I don't know what's more pathetic him constantly having a jealousy erection for me or you pretending you're actually in love with him"

　

His cheeks went hot "I will have you know Frederick and I have a wonderful relationship"

　

"If you say so" was all Hannibal said sipping his red wine. Will leaned forward angrily "What's that supposed to mean?"

　

"It means if that's what you would like everyone to believe but you've outgrown your affections for Frederick, it was bound to happen he's a narcissistic prick. He flaunts his accomplishments because deeply he is insecure and knows he isn't really as great as he appears to be. He is selfish, smarmy and manipulative"

　

"Is that your entire assessment of my fiancé?"

　

"That and it is my personal opinion he is horrible in bed"

　

Will sat back trying not to laugh, he was a mixture of angry and amused because Hannibal was very dead on with Frederick including being horrible in bed but only because he was so selfish. "Why is someone as brilliant as you engaged to a man such as that?"

　

"Well since you're in an analyzing mood why don't you tell me Dr. Lecter?" Will smirked bringing his wine glass to his nose to scent it, giving the wine a swill before tasting it.

　

"At first there was a genuine attraction on your part but Frederick wanted nothing more than to exploit you to write his books which by the way since he's been consulting you they're better written, but once you figured him out you knew you should've left him but you're afraid to be alone aren't you Will? He isn't much but he's a warm body to lay next to and he takes care of those needs when you can get him to stop being overly concerned with his own"

　

"That's not true at all. Thank you for the wine but I must be going" Will downed the last of his wine and stood from his seat.

　

"Home to Frederick? Or you could come home with me and let me take care of your needs" it stunned Will to hear the words Hannibal had just said to him it came at him out of left field Hannibal rose from his own chair and took the empty glass from Will's hands lingering over his fingers before taking the glass "I'm not a cheater Dr. Lecter"

　

Hannibal feigned nonchalance "Certainly not. Good night Will" but Will could feel the energy between them turn into a dull noise as before it was electric ready to spark at one snarky comment or glare. He left as quickly as his legs could carry him and went home to Frederick and that night making love it was a rare occasion where Frederick allowed Will to dominate him but something happened Will began to imagine Hannibal being the one he was fucking. He began going at Frederick wildly and biting his lip to refrain from screaming Hannibal's name.

　

That was four weeks ago and when Will and Hannibal would work together it was stale professionalism. Everyone on the team began to notice there was something off between Hannibal and Will but neither would broach the subject. And now he was going to have to go to Hannibal's house for an evening of hell it was good thing Frederick was ignorant but it would make everything so much worse with his arrogance. Will just had to tell himself to hold it together it was just an evening after all.

　

Frederick lead the charge to Hannibal's door waiting for Will to come stand next to him before ringing the door bell "Why are you acting like a child dragging their feet? Hurry up"

　

"I'm going as fast as I can" Will lied when the door opened with Hannibal standing looking dapper in his three piece suit "Ahh Frederick so nice to see you and with Will please come in" Frederick tossed Will an annoyed look he just shrugged sliding his hands into his pockets as he entered Hannibal's house.

　

"Most of the guests haven't arrived yet but please join Alana, Jack and I in the sitting room"

　

"How did you know we were at the door?" Frederick asked looking around comparing Hannibal's home to his own which disgusted Will to his very core.

　

"I need some air I'll be right back" he stopped walking and bolted back to the front door Frederick stood looking over his shoulder at the door as Hannibal turned completely around looking back and forth at Frederick and his door "Would you like a minute to go talk to him?" Hannibal tried to nudge Frederick to do what was needed but he just kept walking towards the sitting room "He'll come back on his own he's just a little overwhelmed is all" he flashed Hannibal a smile then disappeared.

　

Hannibal decided to follow Will who was standing outside with his arms crossed it was a little cold "Everything alright Will?"

　

"Yeah everything is fine" Will lied but the closer Hannibal came the more the awkward energy followed and it was pulling Will downward inside "Okay no everything isn't fine, ever since I rejected your offer things have been strange between us. You were right things aren't great with Frederick and I, hell they aren't even good I mean he believes so but he's not truly as perceptive as you or I so he wouldn't be able to tell I'm faking it. You get under my skin and I know why, it's because you exposed what I was fighting desperately to hide. I know Frederick isn't the one for me but where else was I supposed to go? Relationships are so much more difficult when you're an empath"

　

"Then why be with someone who exploits and drags you down? Be with someone who can help you lighten the burden and tap it's true potential to help yourself instead of everyone else. I want you Will and I know you want me to" before Will knew it Hannibal was in his personal space and his arms were going around Will's waist but the front door opened interrupting them Hannibal withdrew quickly taking steps back "Are you two joining us or are we bringing this party outside?" it was Alana.

　

Both men smiled at her "I just needed some air I'm good now" he said walking towards the front door Alana turned and went back inside Will let Hannibal walk by him but jerked him backwards by his collar then pulled him close enough for a kiss. Hannibal pressed his lips back aggressively onto Will's pulling him into his arms they were completely consumed but Will became conscious of where they were he stopped but Hannibal tried to kiss him again "Not here and not now but soon I promise" he whispered tracing his thumb over Hannibal's lips as he cupped his cheek.

　

"I will see to it you keep that promise Will."

 


End file.
